White Wedding
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: Max and Alec get married but what happens when Alec gets shot and Ames White is there to pick up the pieces? together thay will raise Ray White and oh look at that also a new baby that makes an appearance into their already strange lives. I do not own DA.
1. Needed Distractions

Prompt Challenge for White……

Max sat in her office at TC with magazines sitting in front of her. Terminal City formally known as Transgenic Central had been part of Seattle for two years by this point and her wedding as leader of TC was going to be the event of the year. Though they were mates she and Alec agreed to get married for the public to view them as somewhat normal and able to live their lives like the rest of the population. It was a big step for not only them but for the whole of TC in general. So there she was trying to figure out what she was going to wear and the arrangement and colors of the bridesmaid's gowns along with table setting and invitations to go with the wedding. Original Cindy, Kendra, Gem and Cece were going to be her bridesmaids while Biggs, Joshua, Sketchy and Mole were the groomsmen.

Letting out a chuckle she leaned back and looked out the window. She had a good view of the training grounds so she liked to see the progress of those she was CO over. Alec was in charge at the moment being that she was busy with wedding stuff. As much as she enjoyed being holed up in her office it was a much needed pleasure and distraction just to watch her mate from the window. When he looked over at her she smiled and he nodded in understanding. Sighing she sat on her desk and waited for him to come up. She picked up his musky scent as soon as he walked into headquarters. She heard moles usual "hey princess" then nothing until her office door opened and closed.

"Maxie you okay?" Alec asked as he stood in front of her with his hands on her sides.

"I'm just frustrated is all. This wedding is starting to get to me." Max explained and hugged onto him relishing in the comfort that he gave to her.

"Ya know Maxie this is just a formality we don't have to go through with it."

"We made the promise Alec we have to. It's not just for you and me is for all of us and them to show them we aren't just a bunch of animals."

"Right I forgot about that."

"If OC were here she'd help me in a heartbeat."

"I know she would but until the toxins are taken care of she can't stay here long periods of time at great lengths. Same with Kendra and Sketchy. I'd like for them to be here to but it's going to take a bit of time to get it all cleaned up."

"I know that but it's been two and a half years and I only get to see her when I drop by jam pony to give Normal his weekly Alec update."

"I know babe but it'll be done soon Luke and them are working on it."

Sighing she put her face into his neck and breathed in his scent effectively calming her frustrated mind that started clouding with desire. Her fingers pressed into his bare sweat slick skin. Even with the simplest of touches he had a heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She felt his breath on her cheek and his fingers on her barcode had her shuddering. She felt his lips on her neck in small feather light kisses on her skin. Lifting her head off his shoulder she looked into his eyes and his lips captured hers in a sensual but passionate kiss. His fingers worked the zipper down of her sweatshirt and pushed it off her 

shoulders and onto the office floor. Her tank top followed and his hands automatically went to her supple breasts as his lips and tongue tasted her neck.

Alec's lips trailed down her throat to her breastbone then back to her lips as his hands slid down her side making her groan loudly. His nimble fingers popped the button on her tight jeans and unzipping them. His hand pushed inside the tight fabric and he noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Knowing that made him harden more than he already was when he first walked in and saw her leaning back on her desk.

"Jesus Maxie."

"It's laundry day and you ripped over half of the underwear that I had in your haste to be inside me."

As she said it his fingers found her heated core and her eyes rolled back and she ground against them. She kicked off her boots and he pushes her jeans off her toned bronze legs. She pushed his shorts down his own hips as he kicked off his own shows and kicked off his shorts. Looking up at him she felt as she did the first time he's taken her on her deck. Exhilarated more than anything. He made her feel more in a touch than she had felt in her entire life especially when she had been with Logan. He stood between her legs and she had to admit even when he was the pain in her ass Alec she had fallen for him and he just oozed sex appeal. She'd known about his exploits but knew that they were it for each other. Scooting to the edge of her desk Alec grasped her hips and pushed between her folds as she fell back with a moan of pure bliss. Starting off slow he pulled out then snapped back in making her moan more. Her sounds were music to his ears as he moved within her faster and harder.

"Come on Maxie. Come on baby give in."

And she did. She gave in and then some. She tightened around him cumming hard and feeling the white hot pleasure spread all over her body.

Her head snapped up and looked around her office. She was alone there were still bridal magazines on her desk and she realized she'd fallen asleep. Now was she not only frustrated she was horny and wanting her mate and badly. Shaking her head she focused on picking a dress and she called the company and had it sent over. The next thing she did was send out the invitations. She even sent one to Ames White. Everything else was set. Pushing her hair back she got up and left HQ in search of her mate. Just as she was walking out he was walking towards her. She ran to him jumping into his arms kissing him with more passion than ever before. Caught off guard he was shocked at first but had come to like her random shows of public affection. He cupped her behind to hold her up as her legs gripped around his waist. The kiss was deep and there was a group of trangenics and transhumans standing around them amused by their leaders' affection for each other.

"Alec….Home….."

Nodding into their kiss he blurred to their apartment and pushed her inside ravaging her against the wall and everywhere else in the apartment. After hours of making love they lay in each others' arms reveling in the way they made each other feel.

"Alec I got everything finished for the wedding."

"Is that what inspired this 8 hours of making love?"

"No the dream I had when I feel asleep at my desk."

"Care to let me in on this dream of yours?"

"You were fucking me on my desk with a very full headquarters and not to mention people outside to."

"Nice dream."

"It left me hot for you…" She nuzzled into his neck suckling on his skin.

"My Maxie is in heat again." He could smell her pheromones and he stiffened yet again.

"What a good soldier. Standing at attention for me." With a grin she straddled him pushing down on his erection.

"Maxie you're going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Only if you are dying a very happy man."

She ground her hips on him in a deliberately slow motion. Even in heat she could control their sex. He thrust up into her as hard as she moved down on him. This kept up for a few more hours until they both fell into an exhausted sleep in each others' arms.


	2. Widowed Bride

Max woke up in the middle of the night thinking about who she'd sent the invitations to. Normal obviously, the governor, the president, and of course there was Ames White as well. It had been years since she'd seen the man. After they had become allies they had had a roll in the hay but they'd left it as that. After their brief moment of intense passion they'd walked away from each other. It was not long after that that she'd become mated to Alec. Her and Alec's bedroom door opened at that particular moment and a tuft of blond peeked through.

"Momma…"

"What is it sweetie? Another bad Dream?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay momma."

Slowly she removed Alec's arms from around her and put a nightgown on and went to her adopted son. Leaving the room she spotted her baby curled up on the couch. She picked him up and he curled against her. He wasn't shaking or anything but he was upset about something.

"What is it Ray?"

"Mom why do you and daddy not talk anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since the truce between TC and the familiars you and daddy don't even see each other unless it's to take me over there or when he brings me back."

"Sweetie it's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Ray we've had this discussion. I have a mate and Alec and I are getting married in a couple weeks."

He snuggled into her and sighed. "I know momma. Did you love dad? Even a little bit?"

"Your father and I never had that kind of relationship. But I do care about what happens to him. Even if it is a little bit. When the truce was finalized we did have a moment. But no matter what happens at least your father and I are friends at the very most."

"Well at least you don't hate each other now like you did."

"That is very true. Now sweetie what's on your mind besides that? Did you have another bad dream?"

Nodding into her chest he gripped onto her. "Momma will you forget about me if you and Alec have a baby?"

"Of course not. What made you even think that?"

"But a lot of the kids I went to Brookridge with had little brothers and sisters and their mommies and daddies forgot about them."

"That won't happen to you I promise. I'll never forget about you."

"You're avoiding the question Ray. Was it the dream about dad again?"

He nodded again and held onto her tighter.

"Would you like to see him tomorrow?"

Again he nodded and he fell asleep laying against her. Alec came out dressed in boxers stretching.

"Everything alright?" Alec asked leaning over the back of the couch and kissed her softly.

"Yeah. Just another bad dream. I'm going to take him to Ames tomorrow. Maybe that will help."

"Maxie I know that you and Ames love your son very much. Do you ever regret being my mate?"

"Alec no of course not. What would make you think that?"

"You do have feelings for Ames."

"What are you talking about? Alec, Ames and I agreed to raise Ray together with him living with me and I would be free to make sure TC and its inhabitants and ray were taken care of and to be happy. I am happy here with you and my little boy."

"Are you in love with Ames?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with Ames?"

"Alec you're insane. No I'm not in love with Ames. I care about what happens to him yes because of how it will affect our son but no I do not love Ames. I love you Alec and I'm with the man that I love. The two men that I love more than anything. He knows that and so does Ray. Honestly Alec I think the only way that Ames and I would be together were if you were to drop dead love."

"Is that the only way?" He motioned towards Ray.

"Ray may be a manipulative kid like his father but he knows who my heart lays with and he won't interfere with that because he wants his mom happy. So you have nothing to fear."

"Good to know Maxie."

"Why don't you go back to bed love we have work to do in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

As Alec started for the bedroom he turned back around and kissed her again with more passion then looked deep in her eyes. "I love you Maxie." Then we moved into their bedroom and she smiled at him then looked down at her son. She remembered the nights she'd spent with Ray's father very clearly. She never regret taking Alec as her mate and letting him claim her. There were just times that she wondered if she should have gone away with Ames White taking their son and just getting away from it all.

She lay there in thought and the sun rose and Ray stirred from his slumber. They got up dressed and went to HQ. They did what needed done then went to the house that both of them were so familiar with. A two story white house, a picket fence, the whole ideal home for any American dreams. Max and Ray pulled in on her back with a bag for him the car was there so he was home. Ray ran right inside and Max followed him in. She found him in the living room with Ray jumping up and down excitedly.

"Are you alright?" Max asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm alright. I got your invitation." He explained.

"Seems surreal doesn't it."

"Indeed it does."

"Ray wanted to spend a couple days with you. So I brought him over."

"Thank you."

"I just want you to know that you are a great person even with our past together. And you're a great father."

"Thanks Max. And congratulations on the up and coming wedding. I will be there to see it."

"To be there for me or to see Ray all dressed up looking handsome?"

"Both."

She smiled then sat down with him as their son chattered away. He told his father of school and of some of the going ons in TC. It was a couple hours later when she took her leave and went back to her and Alec's apartment. She sat on the couch in silence.

Time passed and the days flew by as they planned for the wedding got everything set then the day arrived. The wedding day finally arrived. Max and the girls were in one room getting ready and Alec and the men were in another. Gems daughter Eva was he flower girl and Ray was the ring bearer. Sitting in the church was a past lover that she had feelings for. Finally the music sounded and the girls went first them then it was Max turn. She wore a pure white silk gown with Japanese cherry blossoms up the legs that fit to her curves then trailed behind her. Instead of a veil she had a tiara with ribbons in her hair. She was a vision. A smile on her face as she walked up the aisle.

The ceremony went smoothly and it was official. Her and Alec where married. As they left the church though the day went to hell. Gun shots rang around her and before she knew what happened she was on the ground with Alec lying against her. Her hands where on his chest and blood seeped past them. She looked down at him and chocked on a sob. He did his best to smile up at her but it was bloody and he coughed causing some to spill onto his cheek.

"I love you Maxie." Then he looked over at Ames White. A man who he had hated but now respected. "Take care of her." With that he body fell limp and his breathing ceased.

"Alec…" She chocked then folded over his body her own wracked with sobs. She fisted her hands in his cloths sobbing holding onto him. She felt arms around her trying to pull her off but she wouldn't budge. She knew the arms well. They were the arms of her dear friend Joshua. It was Ames who lifted her and cradled her back inside as Joshua and Mole carried Alec dead body back inside. They went towards the back to the cars and left to TC. Cindy drove the car Max, White, and Ray were in while Mole drove the other car. Upon their return Ames took Max to the apartment Ray leading the way for him since he didn't know where he was going. Once there he laid her in bed and she curled up around Alec's pillow. He saw then just how much the man had meant to her. Ray can in and sat down beside her on the bed and pet her head trying to comfort his mother in any way that he could. Ray laid down with her and let her cry on him while his father held her as well. It was a small comfort and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

It was late the next morning when she awoke with the feeling of four arms around her rather two. The two smaller arms where her sons wrapped around her middle from behind and looking up the other two arms where her sons fathers and everything from the day before came crashing back. Not even married thirty minutes and already she was a widow. Both White men noticed that she awakened and Ray left the room leaving his parents alone. She sniffles and held into Ames for dear life it seemed like.

"What am I going to do? It hurts so much. It feels like my heart's been torn in half and there's nothing I can do to make it feel whole again."

"It takes some time and comfort to deal with an emotional loss such as this. He was your husband but further more he was your mate and that kind of bond it will feel that way for some time."

"I want to forget. I don't want to feel it."

"That will make you hurt more."

"Why'd they take him from me? Who took him from me in the first place?"

"We'll find out Max. We'll find out."


	3. Confused Love

It had been a couple weeks since the wedding and Max had yet to come out of her room let alone her apartment. Every morning Ray would go in and see if she needed anything and she just shook her head no not answering. His father stayed there with them just to make sure that both of them were taken care of. Ames would often find Mac lying in bed either asleep hugging Alec's pillow or crying into Alec's pillow. He had felt some loss when he'd killed his wife but seeing Max so heartbroken broke his own heart. Then there was the rare occasion that she'd be in the bathroom hugging the toilet as she fell ill for at least a couple hours. Ames figured it out but didn't know for sure so he had a doctor come up and check Max over. The examination didn't take long and they got a blood and urine sample. Lil, the doctor, left the apartment and ran the needed tests. She came back a few hours later and talked very quietly in the living room with Ames. Mac snuck over to the door to listen.

"So is it what I think?" Ames asked.

"Yeah. Max is pregnant. Poor girl. Loses her mate and husband and now she's pregnant. I'd estimate since before the wedding with the symptoms showing up right now."

"That would be a correct assumption since the only physical contact we've had was the night after the wedding and it was me and Ray with her. Other than that it's just been Ray. She won't talk to anyone else."

"Poor kid. I know I wouldn't have the strength to carry on if I had been in her position."

Hearing enough Max crawled back bed and held her stomach. She now had a piece of Alec that no one else would ever have. It put a smile on her face knowing this. That's when Ray came bounding into her bedroom and onto the bed next to his mother.

"How are you feeling momma?" Ray asked.

Max grabbed onto him and pulled the blankets over them and tickled him.

"I'm feeling much better Ray. How about you, dad and I have a nice dinner tonight."

"That would be nice. You've been moping a lot lately and I have been really worried about you."

"I'm okay I'm promise. Mommas just been having a rough couple weeks dealing with all of this."

"I know momma. But Dad and I really love you."

"Thank you sweetie."

They hugged onto each other until the door opened again and the blanket was removed.

"Are you two having fun?" Ames asked and stood there over them next to the bed. Max had her head against his and Ray had his head on her chest hugging each other.

"Yup. Dad mom is softer than normal."

That made both adults chuckle and Ames sat down with them.

"I heard what you and Lil were talking about Ames."

"You were supposed to be sleeping."

"Well I wasn't asleep. I dunno I guess it brightened things for me. He may be gone but he gave me the greatest gift that anyone could ever ask for. I can understand more now why Ray means so much to you."

They both looked down at the boy who was smiling up at them. "Mom, dad what are you two talking about?"

"How do you feel about being a big brother?" Max asked as she looked down at him.

"Really you mean it?"

"Yeah that's part of the reason why I've been so sick lately."

"So I know you're going to raise him or her but since Alec isn't here anymore who else is gunna raise it?"

"I dunno kiddo. It may be a long time before I get that close to someone again. A very long time."

"I'll be there to help when you need it." Ames stated.

"You will?" Max asked looking up into his eyes.

"If you want me to be I will."

"I'd like that."

"I'll be here to momma."

"You White's are something else."

That night was the first night in two weeks that she'd been out and seen anyone besides for her son and Ames. Mole was the first to say how bad he felt for her knowing how affected she was and that they'd all missed him and her for that matter. She promised not to hole herself up anymore and that she'd be around more often. After that she went to her office went through the paperwork that had piled up on her desk and got everything back to the way that it was. It only took an hour and once she was done she went out to dinner with Ray and Ames to a nice restaurant.

After a couple weeks of nothing happening and Ames trying to find out who killed Alec there was nothing. He'd unofficially moved into the apartment and helped around TC. Having failed the conclave there was a price on his head. It didn't matter to him though. He had his son and in a way he had Max to. And now he felt like he betrayed her because he couldn't find who had killed the man she loved more than anything. Max was slowly coming out of her funk and enjoying life more and especially with her pregnancy. Everyone in TC knew that she was pregnant and congratulated her and sent her their condolences for her loss.

She'd noticed Ames there with her through the entire ordeal and couldn't help but feel something for him. She'd seen him in a different light. She couldn't and wouldn't say that she loved him but there as something there that much she knew. Every time she saw him with Ray it intensified the feelings she was having. Of course she could blame it on the pregnancy but she knew that that would have been a lie due to the fact that she cared about him before she got pregnant. Sighing she flopped down on her bed with a sigh. It was late and they were sleeping. Climbing out the window she climbed to the roof and sat there to think about thinks. She had loved Alec that much she knew. He's died leaving her with a baby. She also had Ray to take care of and through most of the entire ordeal he was who kept her sane. Then there was the reason to have and go and think in the first place. Ames White. He'd been such an ass to her before, trying to kill her and Alec, now he was trying to find Alec's killer for her. Her thoughts were so in depth that she never felt Ames sit next to her.

"Are you alright Max?"

"Uh yeah I'm alright just thinking."

"About?"

"You actually."

He let out a chuckle and looked over at her. "What about me?"

"I dunno everything I guess. In the past month you've done so much for me and I guess I'm confused as to why. You moved in to help me take care of Ray. You've searched high and low for Alec's killer. You've been gentle and extremely patient with me. You've cared for me when I've been sick. You've given up the precious Conclave for Ray and me. I guess I'm just confused is all. You do so much yet you expect nothing in return."

"What exactly do you want me to expect from you?"

"I don't know but certainly not nothing."

"Max you basically let me move in and you gave me my son back. When Wendy was pregnant with Ray I wasn't there during her pregnancy I wasn't even there for the birth but when I first held him in my arms it was amazing. He was the most adorable kid anyone could ask for and I knew that he would be strong. I just knew. And Max I know I'm definitely not Alec but you're letting me be there for this and I thank you. He told me to take care of you and I plan on doing just that. You both are the enemy that became the friend. You both have given me so much that I took for granted before."

"So you think of me as a friend?"

"Yeah I do. Friends first right."

"I don't think that quite applies to us."

"How do you figure that it doesn't apply to us?"

"We were enemies then lovers for a brief moment Ames. Now we are raising Ray as a family. Ray a son that's only mine by adoption and now a new baby that is on the way."

"Well when you put it that way I don't think the friends first applies to us at all."

"But we are friends right?"

"We are friends."

She looked over at him with a smile on her face. He cupped her cheek with a smile on his own lips and they both leaned towards each other and their lips locked. Their hands on each other's neck and face. They shifted to where she was sitting on his lap and the kiss became more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders while his went around her waist. The heat of the kiss increased until Max pulled away.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"No Ames. Don't say you're sorry. I'm not."

"You're still mourning over Alec."

"And I will for a long time that won't change. You're here when I need someone most. I'm not sorry. Come on its getting late we both need to sleep."

"Right."

They climbed back down to the apartment and when Ames started walking through the door her grip on his hand made him turn back to her.

"Stay with me?"

"Max you know where I sleep if you need anything."

"No I mean hold me tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Alright. Let me go change and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

They both changed into their bed cloths and Max crawled in and waited. Ames came back and laid down with her. She curled to him instantly and sighed. Her head lay on his shoulder into his neck and her arms around him. She was perfectly content and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Ames."

"You're welcome Max. Get some sleep."

Nodding she snuggled close to him and drifted off. When morning came they were on their sides facing each other their arms around the other and their legs entwined. When Max's eyes blinked open her eye lashes were wet and so was her face. She realized that her dream caused her to cry in her sleep. But she just couldn't remember the dream that she had. Try as she might she just couldn't remember. She held onto Ames tighter and had to grin at how they fit. She had always believed that there were two people in the world for ever one person. Alec was the first and now she'd found the second. She had thought that she had loved Logan but in all reality it wasn't love it all. It's was something else that she just couldn't quite name. That….oh yes that was real. More real than anything she'd ever felt in her whole entire life. Being held by Ames made her feel tingly all over and she just sighed in contentment. She loved it. She felt his grip around her tighten and she grinned into his neck.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"With you holding me all night I slept wonderfully."

"Good to know."

"Ames…"

"Yes?"

"Would you hold me at night more often?"

"If that is what you wish for me to do."

"It is."

"Alright then. I shall be here every night with you. Any particular reason why you want me?"

"You are a very good friend."

"I sense an and with this somewhere."

"And I really don't want to share my bed with anyone but you right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"What about in the future?"

"I've come to a conclusion that each person has two people out there for them. I think I found my second. What about you?"

"Two people huh? Who is your second person then?"

"You."

"Me huh. I think that you are my second if that's the case that each person has two people that are made for them."

"To Wendy and Alec. If it weren't for them in some twisted way we wouldn't be here laying in this bed right now."

"I have to agree with you there. Their deaths can mean something more now."

"It certainly is fate."

"It certainly was."

He gave her a small kiss then their son came bounding into the room unannounced and bound up onto the bed separating his parents.

"Momma what's going on?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about."

"Uh huh. You and dad kissing on the roof. I'm not blind ya know."

"You were supposed to be in bed mister."

"So are you and dad going to get married?"

"Ray that's probably not going to happen for a long time but we'll see how things go."

Ames and Max were looking right at each other when she said this and he had a slightly shocked look on his features. Both of them covered Ray's eyes and he kissed her such passion she couldn't help the moan that escaped.

"I'm still here."

"Go clean your room and make your bed ray." Ames said and Ray jumped up and ran out closing the door behind him.

Ames pulled Max to him and captured her lips again in a searing kiss. He pressed her back into the mattress. He lay more on top of her and on the bed and she hooked one of her legs over his hip. Seconds turned into minutes as the kiss grew more and more passionate. His hands splayed on her stomach just below her raised tank top his fingertips just under her breasts. Both of them shifted their bodies and he settled right between her legs and both her legs wrapped around him. Neither occupants of the room noticed two sets of eyes staring at them. Ames hands mapped out her clothed body while Max's nails scraped down his back. Their groans filled the room and the door closed but still they didn't notice. Her top found its way to the floor and his mouth covered her peaked nipples. His fingers on her body sliding down her sides and into her shorts and between her wet folds. Ever so slowly his index finger traced over her entrance before pushing in. She let out a gasp of pleasure and arched into him. Spreading her legs farther apart for him. He entered a second finger and found that bundle of nerves inside her. She pushed his plaid pajama pants down his hips and he kicked them off and removed her short and settled between her legs again. Grinning she grasped him in her hand and teased the head of his cock with her wet pussy. Once at her entrance he pinned her hands above her head and entered her silencing her loud moan with a heated kiss.

He filled her like Alec had and she knew just how good he felt inside her. She felt his hips move and she arched into him. Every touch he gave she gave an equally receptive response. Her skin was on fire and she wanted more. His hands were all over her not settling in one spot too long. One of his hands went over her outer thigh and hooked her knee over his shoulder. He sat back on his haunches and with one of her legs over his shoulder the angle was breathtaking.

She could remember the first time they were together and it wasn't nearly as orgasmic as this was. He swelled inside of her and that sensation threw her for a loop and she spammed around him. He pushed her through it and speed up. He built her up again and she couldn't help but feel the pleasure he gave to her.

"Gods Max…"

"Ames…oh gods…right there…so close."

Her stomach fluttered insanely as he grew and stretched her even farther. She felt her second climax build and white hot pleasure filled her heated core. She let out a scream her throat raw as he growled into her neck as he filled her with his essence. They laid like that for a few minutes letting their breathing return to normal and he leaned up onto his elbows and looked down at her. She had a smile on her face and he couldn't help but grin himself. He loved the woman beneath him and kissed her lovingly and rolled them to the side their legs intertwined. The sheet of sweat on their skin cooled as she lay in his arms. Her head lay on his shoulder and planted soft kisses there.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Perfect."

He looked down at her and she was practically glowing. His thumb caressed her stomach gently. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes Ames I'm sure that I am alright. The baby and I are okay. We wouldn't have just made love had I not been sure that it wasn't going to hurt either of us."

"Made love huh?"

"Uh huh."

"I think that I can get used to that."

"Me too."

He captured her lips once again and his hands slid over her smooth skin to rest on her hip. They both felt his cock twitch back to life in interest. With a grin she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. After a while they laid in bed spent and exhausted. He held her in his arms, his fingers gliding over her shoulder his other hand still on his stomach their fingers together.

"Ya know if we keep this up you won't be able to go to HQ and make sure everything is going well."

"I know that."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah there is."

"Care to share it then?"

"It's complicated."

"What's complicated?"

"I told myself that I wouldn't fall in love again and it's happening anyway. I won't be able to handle another lose such as how I lost Alec. I won't survive seeing another man I love dead because of me."

"Max you know that I can handle myself."

"Not against an unknown shooter in the distance."

"You worry too much. We are going to find the shooter and we will deal with it but you have to trust me enough to know that I'm not going to leave you."

"I do believe you and I trust you but no one is invincible when it comes to death and being murdered and you can't dispute that with me Ames because trust me I know all too well about that. Eva, Jack, Ben, Tinga, Zack, Alec, and any other transgenic that has been killed by whoever, whether it was you or the ordinaries. No one can escape death."

"I realize that. I'm not saying that I can escape it but I'll do what I can so that I don't leave you, Ray, or the baby. He or she may not be mine but I will care for the child as if it were. I'm going to take care of you Max as I promised Alec I would."

"That's so sweet."

He held her in his arms and kissed her shoulder lovingly. He loved her that much he knew but he never realized just how much until that very moment. They both laid in bed silently in each other's arms. She sighed in content happy to be where she was. She felt good and at that moment nothing could ruin her good mood. His skin pressed against hers as he held her to him. She felt alive again. Ames was making her feel how she felt when she was with Alec. He made her feel how he had made her feel when they had slept together the first time before Alec was her mate.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mmmm…How good I feel. How good I felt when we had first slept together how good I felt with Alec and I just feel the same way right now in your arms."

"We sure have come a long way from trying to kill each other."

"I'd say since we are lying in bed together. Who would have thought huh? Us laying in bed together, raising a son together and waiting for another baby to raise together."

"Yeah it is strange isn't it?"

"Just a little bit."

Both laid there in silence and Ames ended up drifting off into a peaceful slumber and Max laid there thinking about everything and eventually drifted off to sleep right along with him.


End file.
